


Chaos

by Sly_Revenge



Series: Roses [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Revenge/pseuds/Sly_Revenge
Summary: Matt and Donni just got out of battery city and things are already pretty hectic, what is Raven hiding, who is Rachel, who is making these bombs, why is Lydia hiding.





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, updates are very random, thanks.

I sighed as I opened the door to my small apartment with my ‘Mother’. She wasn't my real mom, she was an android, I knew many stories of my actual parents, I had a scrapbook of them in my room, they were Killjoys, and today I was gonna become one of them. I went into my room saying hi to Jennifer -my ‘Mother’- on my way before closing the door quietly, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called up one of my closest friends who I had been planning with for years. “Hey Donni, I'm ready, be here in 10 or I'm gone without you,” I whispered into the phone before hanging up.

Five minutes later me and Donni were on her motorcycle trying to discreetly get to our pick up zone. I had been talking to someone from the underground and they hooked us up with a supply truck to get into, a juvie hall named Riley was gonna be driving us to zone 3 so we can get to a good start, later they were gonna get Donni’s truck from a parking garage in the outskirts run by a few juvies who don’t hold much of a grudge against ‘Joys as some of the others. It was surprisingly easy to get around with the sun setting and all.

When we got to the pickup zone we found a truck and a twiggy girl with long brown hair and purple highlights leaning against the truck a braced grin plastered onto her face. “Hey yall, howsit goin today?” she shoved her hand out in front of us. Shaking it I replied, “Not to bad, ‘ow bout you?” Donni looked hesitant to shake her hand but did anyway. "Well lil' ole' me, I've been fine, now hows' a bout we hit the red line and get to zone three before someone sees us out here." Riley said hopping into the driver's seat of the truck. "you can either sit in the back seat or get in the hiding spot, there's a public execution today so not many cherries and berries are out so you could sit in the front if you wanted." jumping into the back seat we buckled our seatbelts and got ourselves comfortable for the long drive, that we could finally sleep through. "Now you two promise you guys aren't center city, I heard you came from city proper," she commented as she started up the truck and started driving. "No, we promise we won't kill you er nothin, we don't really carry around weapons yet." I joked trying to end the conversation. "Speak for yourself bitch," Donni announced pulling out a small hand sewn bag of throwing daggers. "BELLADONNA MATTHEW ROBERT ROSE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE!?" I shouted, startling Reily. Donni looked at me confused "I got them from my aunt. She gave them to me in her will." she confessed to us shoving them back into her small backpack. Reily huffed glancing back at us. "If you two don't quiet down I will drop you off here," she said sternly, looking back in front of her. "Fine,"  
I muttered leaning on the window and looking outside to see rain; I smiled gently my last thought before falling asleep is that we're gonna have a new hectic beginning and I’ll rebuild my parents legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was short I'm still trying to work everything out


End file.
